


颜面扫地

by typePhobic



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typePhobic/pseuds/typePhobic
Summary: 4妹和6妹被抹布【错误4妹和6妹齐心协力把路人都操了的故事【正确
Kudos: 1





	颜面扫地

**Author's Note:**

> 黄文好难写

  
艾露恩族有发情期。不像人类没有固定的发情期，长着兽耳怕热且好动的艾露恩明显是将自己的欲望压制在了某一段时间里，在那时，艾露恩族就会化身为真正的淫兽  
  
当卡托鲁醒来，发现自己正被关在一个大笼子里，冰冷且弥漫着霉味。不过很快他就发现他并不孤单，借着昏暗的灯光他看见躺在他旁边的还有同为十天众的伙伴—————那个阴暗的胆小废物希斯，明明都是艾露恩族而且同样是十天众，性格的差异让卡托鲁经常性地对这位伙伴感到不满，尽管在十天众里他能看的顺眼的就只有他亲爱的的双胞胎姐姐艾塞尔。  
  
不管他们是怎么被关在大笼子里的，且不说谁有那个能耐能把两名十天众关在笼子里，但是卡托鲁觉得自己很不好，特别是在自己四肢无力明显是被下了药的情况下看见希斯连面具都挡不住的脸上潮红的时候，他就瞬间明白自己这位小伙伴是陷入发情期了，而与希斯的发情期相对的就是临近发情期的他会被带得被动发情。也就是说在没有别人介入的情况下他会和自己看不顺眼的同事来一场疯狂无节制的交媾。  
  
和讨厌的同事进行交配，卡托鲁深吸一口气。这体验可就真他妈的糟透了，他想，等他知道是谁给他下药了他肯定要拿着四天刃把那个垃圾臭虫大卸八块，不，片成片也死不足惜。  
  
“唔。。。”希斯的眼皮子动了动，嘴里发出意味十足的呻吟。眼看希斯已经醒了，但是卡托鲁除了骂娘以外，什么都做不到。  
  
陷入发情期的希斯首先就是觉得很热，艾露恩本身就是怕热的种族，他下意识地就动手把身上的衣服撕成了碎片，虽然还有一些残留的破布还挂在他的身上，还有已经翘得老高了的老二上。但是他已经顾不得那么多了，他嗅出了身旁同族的气息，并且这个同族正处于发情期的边缘。  
  
希斯向卡托鲁凑了过去，而且粗暴地扒下了卡托鲁的裤子，然后含住了卡托鲁没有半点苏醒迹象的阴茎前端。过程实在是称不上美妙，要不是卡托鲁现在动不了他估计能把方圆百里的生物的皮全都扒下来，他现在觉得恶心想吐，这是强制发情的副作用。他的激素另感官因为发情瞬间强化到应战水平，凭借着越级强化他能感应得到这个笼子外面是有人的，人族，多拉弗，艾露恩，甚至是哈文族，而且全都是男性，认知到情况的卡托鲁瞳孔细化成一条缝。一群崽种在外面等候显然不是为了来营救他们的，里面唯一一个能动的却是一只除了把男人的鸡巴舔硬以外什么都不知道的母狗。管你是不是十天众可以一个人打一个城现在都白搭。  
  
脑子逐渐混乱，卡托鲁知道现在自己正式发情了，他已经感觉不到外面的人群，但是阴茎被口腔包围的感觉却越发清晰，希斯无疑是卖力的，虽然时不时的磕碰都会让卡托鲁破口大骂。希斯的舌头划过柱身，轻轻地舔弄着龟头的同时也不忘刺激着上面的小孔，但是卡托鲁却越发不满，他需要更加强烈的，紧致的快感，药效因为激素减弱了不少，但是卡托鲁此时也没有要出去的想法了，他直起身来按住了希斯的头然后下身强硬的往前顶。希斯显然没有料到会有这出，卡托鲁的阴茎瞬间填满了希斯的口腔，他的卵袋撞击着希斯的下巴，仿佛也要一并挤进去一般，龟头闯进了紧致的喉部，引得喉部一阵收缩想要把这异物驱逐出境，但这无疑是徒劳，卡托鲁抓着希斯的头发往自己身上扯，希斯的瞳孔剧烈的收缩，浓烈的咸腥气味让他现在很想呕吐，但是卡托鲁的鸡巴堵住了他的嘴，他的老二却因为这场酷刑分泌出了更多透明的液体蹭在光滑冰凉的地面上，他的口水染湿了卡托鲁的耻毛使惹得卡托鲁的下身一片泥泞，在一阵阵的撞击之下卡托鲁的鸡巴越涨越大，随着希斯喉头的一阵紧缩，卡托鲁由于强烈的真空快感全数交代进了希斯的嘴里，当他软掉的鸡巴离开了希斯的嘴之后，口水混合着浓精嘀嘀嗒嗒地浇灌在了他的小腹上。  
  
卡托鲁突然觉得一阵空虚，但是他发现周围变得不对劲，房间里不知道何时充满了人，一双双眼睛盯着笼子里刚刚射完精的卡托鲁和趴在地上的希斯。希斯也察觉到了这些视线，他抬起头来，虽然脸还被面具盖着，但是老二却跷得更高了，他显然还没有满足，他正在渴求着下一场性爱，渴求性爱的同时还有卡托鲁，空虚只是一阵子，发情期的身体很快就调整成了随时进入正题的模式，现在他们两个都渴望着在场所有人的贯穿与被贯穿。  
  
“嘭”尽管下半身正在被别的男人操弄，卡托鲁的拳头还是直击了对面陌生多拉弗的脸，男人的鼻梁险些被他打歪，鼻血顺着卡托鲁的拳头一路流下来。  
“草你妈的你算什么货色也敢把你那像发霉的黄瓜一样的嘴唇凑过来？”他扯着多拉弗的牛角，把男人的脸凑到了自己面前：“垃圾，你的嘴也只配吃我的鸡巴。”同时他的手正死死的卡在男人的肉棒上，把可怜的肉棒掐的通红。壮硕的男人遭不住自己的宝贝一痛，差点栽倒在卡托鲁的身上，卡托鲁眼疾手快地抓着牛角硬按到自己的下面，力道似乎是要把这个角给弄折，多拉弗的鼻血口水和眼泪糊了他一身，但是他非但没有因为这个而觉得恶心，反而产生了近乎暴虐的快感，他的后穴因为兴奋而不断收缩，随着一声惊呼，他就知道后面的那个人类废物被他绞射了。被人男内射并没有太多其他的感觉，反而因为后面的那根东西软掉了而感到十分的不满。  
  
“嗯？废物，这就射了？你亲妈都嫌你太快。”卡托鲁羞辱了人男一番便一巴掌把他的头拍歪，男人应声倒地，昏迷的时候还埋在卡托鲁体内的肉棒重新硬了一下然后就 彻底软了下去。卡托鲁提起多拉弗的头，意识他到自己的后面操自己，多拉弗的鸡巴却因为疼痛而无法勃起，当卡托鲁看向他的时候，他的眼睛里充满了恐惧。  
  
“原来阁下不仅精神上废物而且还阳痿？“ 卡托鲁一边左右摆弄着软成泥的肉棒一边亲切的问候了面前的多拉弗。“我觉得你的这根东西的功能只剩下剁碎拿去喂狗了”说完后他俯下身来仔细地舔弄着牛族那即使疲软也依旧壮观的肉棒。因为视觉上的刺激那肉棒以肉眼可见的速度勃起，“啪”地一下打到了卡托鲁的脸颊。卡托鲁嗤笑了一声，“这还差不多，种牛先生”然后舔了舔嘴唇，站了起来，人男的阴茎从他的后穴里滑了出来，带出些许的精液。“那我们可以开始了。”他扶起牛男硕大的鸡巴对准自己的后穴就这么坐了下去。  
  
相比起卡托鲁希斯显然是要温和得多，即使是四个男人在他身上造作也不会受到什么暴力反抗，当然凡事都有例外，有那么一些不识趣的人想去掀他的面具的，无一不被他打飞，于是就变成了地上躺倒了不少男人的奇观。  
  
“啊。。哈。。。“敏感的乳头被哈文灵巧的舌头扫过，后穴也承受着猛烈的撞击。 “唔？啊。。。”肉棒擦过了希斯的前列腺，引得他一阵颤栗。在他后面卖力干活的是同族的艾露恩。围着他们的别的男人则对着希斯手淫，来自不同的男人的精液挂满了希斯全身，耳朵上，脸上，腰窝，嘴里，无一不是白色粘稠的液体。希斯也沉迷于精液的气味，他随手就抓过了面前一个男人的肉棒然后吃了下去。“真是一个只会对着男人肉棒发情的母猪”。他听见有的男人这么调笑着也没有去反驳。发情期中的希斯已经抛弃了任何的理性，他的脑子里只剩下射精。前列腺又遭到了猛烈的撞击，希斯被操得双眼失神，控制不住地往外伸出了舌头却没办法发出任何的声音，他的鸡巴一抖一抖的吐出精液，这些精液则被围在他身边的男人们分食。  
  
另一个艾露恩看见了觉得这是去拿掉希斯面具的好机会，然后他的鲜血飞溅在了希斯的身上，已经不知道是第几位光荣牺牲的勇士了，别的男人一边撸管看戏一边庆幸着自己没有脑抽去惹这位看似被操的脱力实际上武力值爆表的艾露恩，两位艾露恩都不是好惹的主。但是这位要好操得多，他们想，然后更加卖力地围在希斯的旁边，等待轮到他们享受的机会。  
  
不知道是第几次射精了，希斯脑子里一片混沌。已经射不出东西来了，但是还是很爽，还不够，还不够。他摇晃着自己的腰和臀部，企图把后面的棒子吃得更深。肚子里全是别人的精液，也不知道是几个人的，一般来说多拉弗射的量会比较多，哈文的最少，然后就是艾露恩和人类。后面的人一边抽插一边带出大股大股的精液，顺着大腿一路流到了地上，那些残余的粘液在穴口旁边，被摩擦得起了层泡沫。随着一阵抖动，后面的人将东西都交代进了希斯的后穴，当他拔出来的时候听见穴口发出“啵”的一声，希斯的腿被干的发软，差点栽倒在地上。身上充满了白色还参杂着一点红色，仔细一看还有一些发黄的液体。当他后面的人下去之后，紧实的屁股被男人们争相揉捏，不止一根肉棒闯进了狭窄的洞穴，还有不甘心的肉棒挤压着他的会阴，似乎是希望希斯的会阴会生出一条缝来让它开拓。底下的卵袋，柱身和龟头都落进了不同的人的手里或嘴里。乳头被搓得又红又肿，但这给予了希斯无比的快乐与享受。不够满足，还想要更多。一个个男人退出了这一场荒唐的性爱，或是被揍飞在地上，或是一滴都不剩了，但是希斯的发情期，还仍在继续进行。  
  
在一旁的卡托鲁将这一切都注视在眼底，他觉得自己这位表面阴沉的小伙伴没想到底下骚得可以，只要给他一根鸡巴他就会和你浪叫连连还不会收钱，当然被榨干了那就是你的问题了。然后他就觉得脚趾缝之间黏糊糊的，原来刚才被他踩着鸡巴的哈文射在了他的脚上。  
  
“妈的”他骂了一句，然后把脚强行地塞进了哈文的嘴里“你自己生产的垃圾还请你自己舔干净呢。”然后他就看见哈文如获至宝地舔着他的脚趾而且下面的小鸡巴又射了一股精液。“你脑子里都积屎了吗，这都能射？”卡托鲁觉得没趣，一脚把哈文踢开了，好像还踢掉了几颗牙。  
  
能围在他身边的都是十足的抖m，除了身后充当按摩棒的可怜多拉弗以外，全部都是来接受卡托鲁的辱骂的，但是卡托鲁累了，他不想辱骂了。轮在面前是一个一脸期待的人男，下面鸡巴翘得可以挂一个水壶。卡托鲁连眼神都不愿意给他，只催促后面的按摩棒再快些，人男不太满意，他只是抖m但是不代表他喜欢放置play，然后他在多拉弗怜悯的眼神里被卡托鲁一口咬在了胳膊上，顿时哀嚎声响彻了整个笼子，连旁边在榨汁的希斯都不由得看了过来。在各种幸灾乐祸或是羡慕的目光中，他的血顺着卡托鲁的脖颈滴到了卡托鲁的乳头上显得血腥而又淫靡，和星星点点的希斯不同，卡托鲁可谓是整个人都沐浴在了鲜血里，原本白皙的皮肤被红色衬托的越发妖异。没有人再去管倒地不起的人男，都争先恐后地帮卡托鲁舔掉身上的血，但是由于卡托鲁的坏心情好像怎么舔血迹都没有减少，反倒是在增加。  
忽然后穴感受到微凉且被灌入了大量的液体，身后的多拉弗又射了，没错，又。他已经分不清自己射了几次了，巨型按摩棒也是有寿命的，很明显他已经尽力了，他只希望面前的这位浴血奋战的艾露恩爸爸能大发慈悲放他一马。果不其然卡托鲁看起来十分的不满，但是也还算是体贴，毕竟他后穴里所有的液体都是这个按摩棒提供的，他嫌弃地站了起来，踩了多拉弗的下体一脚。多拉弗应声倒地，脸上是解脱了的表情，但是他的阴茎里流出了一滩骚臭的水，再也没有了动静。  
  
此时笼子里还能活动的人已经不剩几个了，他们为了保命都把自己缩在了角落里减少自己的存在感。起码卡托鲁环视一周看见的就是这个景象，地上全是男人的身体，白色浓稠的液体，些许暗红色和黄色。但是希斯明显的还没缓过神来，卡托鲁只得踩着各种“遗体”向希斯走去。过程中他精致的盘发由于长时间的运动终于散了架，少年紫罗兰色的长发缓缓地垂在了他的腰间，加上满是血痕的身体、腿间一直不断往下流的精液和高傲的眼神，现在的他似乎是从地狱里走出来的噬骨魔女。希斯的情况则是十分糟糕，臀部和腰部都充满了手指的印记，甚至是是脖子上还有来自他人的掐痕，虽然那个人貌似付出了粉碎性骨折的代价。  
  
卡托鲁俯下身掀开了希斯的面具，神奇的是希斯并没有作过多的反抗。卡托鲁将希斯推倒在地上，然后俯下身来和他接吻。精液味，血腥味混杂在一起，但是比周围已经发臭了的环境要好上不少。他扶着希斯仍然硬挺的老二 ，就着多拉弗的精液润滑下送进了自己的后穴，然后撑着希斯的胳膊开始摆动着自己精瘦的腰肢。艾露恩的阴茎不比多拉弗的大，但是胜在灵巧。由于体位的缘故希斯的老二精准的戳刺到卡托鲁的前列腺，卡托鲁只得抱着希斯的头微微的喘息，的同时，用手指触碰着他们两个的连接处，他的长发倾泻在两人的肩头。旖旎风光和周糟的尸体形成了强烈对比。希斯的手不由得搭在卡托鲁的屁股上，揉捏着那两块软肉。嘴上也没闲着，他轻轻地啃咬着卡托鲁的乳尖，卡托鲁的身体随着他的动作一阵轻颤，后穴不断地收缩，一阵一阵地刺激着希斯的老二。希斯捧着卡托鲁的脸，他们交换了一个吻，希斯温柔的舔弄着卡托鲁口腔的每一处，换来的是卡托鲁的舌头与他紧紧交缠。他们一起射了出来，区别在于希斯这次的射精时间很长，卡托鲁怀疑他这次射的比多拉弗还多，因为他觉得肚子胀得快破掉了，他要是雌性这次保准要怀上。没过多久，他发现希斯有点不太对劲，抬头一看希斯的眼里一片不可置信。  
  
他被希斯推了出去，来自推人者的精液随之而出。气氛一片尴尬，过了许久他们默契地决定了再也不提这事。他们随便在地上捡了衣服和裤子穿在了身上，也不管上面的精液已经结块，甚至还有一丝血渍，毕竟残留在他们身上的并不比衣服上的少。他们合力打开门，外面的太阳刚刚升起。朝阳打在他们脸上，带着一丝不知名的情绪。  
  
突然有什么东西冲了过来倒在了他们的面前。一具裸体上带着一头乱七八糟的金毛，腿间都是干到结块了的精液，闻起来就是汗骚味精臭味的结合体，倒是没有血腥味，看上去要多丢人有多丢人。十天众翻车了三个，卡托鲁两眼放空，希斯则是保持着一副你🐎没了的脸。希耶提醒了之后看见的就是这么一副景象，希斯和卡托鲁背对背的坐在河边。他刚想干笑两声打破这死一般的寂静，却因为后面使用过度而惨叫出声。


End file.
